Stories (JTH)
This page lists all the Stories/Series/Continuities made my Joshua the Hedgehog. Each Heading will be listed Separately by Series and/or Continuity. Zarvok Federations Continuity The Zarvok Federations Continuity is the main Sonic fan-lore/continuity used by User:Joshua the Hedgehog, taking place mainly in the Archie series, specifically a mixture of both the Pre and Post Genesis Wave timelines from the Archie series, with the continuity mainly including Canon, and Non-Canon events that partake within the lore of the Zarvok Federations, and it's associated lores. Compared to the original Archie Sonic universe, there are some noticeable changes. These changes include the Genesis Wave never occurring, the Zarvok Federations' foundation on Downunda, G.U.N's presence as a military power has increased, both humans and overlanders exist, sometimes in the same regions, the Council of Acorn is still the governing body of the Republic of Acorn (since the Genesis Wave doesn't come to rewrite it), with the Federations allying to the Republic, and some other noticeable changes. The continuity, of course, is mainly focused on the Zarvok Federations, and this continuity has been known to coexist with other continuities and series within the sonic fandom. The links below show the events that the Zarvok Federations has participated in. * The Great War (Zarvok Continuity) * The Continuity in Greater Detail * The Zarvok - Buthuaian Confrontation * Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Not Far From Home * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Naugus Resurging * Phantom Investigations * ??? Glorious Imperiums Glorious Imperiums is a separate canon of the Zarvok Federations Continuity, that instead focus on inspired elements, rather than fanon elements. The Zarvok Federations, while being incredibly similar to it's fanon counterpart, undergoes a name change and is simply referred to as 'The Federations'. Locations, Characters, and Items are similar to that of it's fanon counterpart, with some removals of some aspects to retain it's 'originality'. Some events from it's fanon counterpart are somewhat identical to this variation, such as the war between the Federations and Empire of Keter (counterpart of Keter Var Empire). This continuity could serve as a separate series of some sorts, but due to it's identical and similar features to the Fanon variation, it is for now seen as a separate universe. War for Mobius War for Mobius is a Non-Canon storyline within the Zarvok Federations continuity, which is taking place in the year (In Mobian calendar): 3238 - 3343, 3344, and 3368 - 3372. War for Mobius is a story that is about a World War that had developed upon the planet: Mobius, between two warring sides: The Eggman Empire, ran by the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, AKA Dr. Eggman to most, and an allied coalition of nations known as the Coalition of Allied Nations (C.A.N) that has formed in response of this threat, that the Federations itself has become apart of. The outcome of the war, along with its aftermath and the future World War taking place thirty Years after the first one with it's own outcome and Aftermath, will not be revealed, except within certain episodes. * WFM1: Invasion of Resako * ??? The Andromeda Conflict The Andromeda Conflict is a new series (That does not involve Sonic for once) that is inspired by the World in Conflict: Soviet Assault, and a couple of others in the Sci-Fi Genre (By the way, World in Conflict is not Sci-Fi). The Andromeda Conflict takes place within the Andromeda Galaxy, within the year 2916 (2016 in Earth Calendar). There are 7 total races within this massive Galaxy (Of which said races will be listed in a separate page), of which all of their Governments, after discovered Intergalactic Travel and 10 Years after discovering the others, have had went under major tensions that at this point, had broke out into Intergalactic War. Weeks after the declaration of war, the armies of each race have successfully mobilized and have set out for War. The time is now: Who will win this Intergalactic War that will be known in each races history as: The Andromeda Conflict. * AMC Chapter 1: Aythros * AMC Chapter 2: Cadrthe * ???